


Got cha

by sinful_one



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boyfriends, Fever, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_one/pseuds/sinful_one
Summary: Scout have a nightmare whenever he gets sick. What can Sniper do to prevent it?
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Got cha

After a long day of fight, Sniper finally has a chance to rest. As good as it was, today he got highest score of killing those blu, lately he had used his huntsman. Which was more possible to hit the enemies at close range, unlike the rifle. Pure skill or luck wasn't matter as he could come back to his home and sleep. He jogged to his van and grabbed a key, unlocked the door and opened. The first thing he saw was his bed, neatly and waited for him to lied down. He smiled to himself.

"Yo! Snipe!"

Someone called him, and of course he knew who that was. He heard, seen this guy everyday and often of time both at battle fields and his private home. Nobody excepted for Scout, a young, loud and playful somewhat annoying guy, he always wore his baseball hat, dog-tag, and bandages on his hands. From Blu's side. Also his secret boyfriend. He turned to met Scout's eyes, the young man waited him to respond "Hi scooty." 

Scout smiled happily, he walked to his boyfriend and embraced "I miss ya." and looked at Sniper. Sniper only smiled and hugged back, he couldn't resist this kind of fondness and would never deny it. He loved when they shared hug or cuddle, it lifted their moods evey time. If one of them pissed or felt sad they would suggest to share warmth, and it connected something in them. Like a charm. They knew if someone found out would get them in trouble, yet they started dating for year now. Surprisingly no one knew. So they continued their little love life and hoped they could go further than that.

Sniper sighed, he leant down and kissed the boy's forehead. Absorbed all warmth, until he thought it was enough. He asked if Scout wanted to come inside and watch some movies, Scout nodded, then he opened the door again and went inside. They stayed inside until the sun went down and dark, until night time. Sniper thought maybe it's time for his boyfriend to go back, he poked Scout and showed his watch to him, Scout stared at it and pouted his lip. But he knew he had to go so he wouldn't protest or cry over about it. Sniper kissed on Scout's cheek one last time before letting him go.

"Acchoo!"

The boy sneezed when he about to open the door, then a second sneeze "You alright?" he asked. Scout turned to him and waved his hand "I'm fine, I'm fine." then he hopped off of the van, said goodbye to Sniper "Love ya!"

"Love ya too."

\-------------------------

Two days later, everything seems normal. Went to the battle field, killed the Blu, got killed, respawned. Just like everyday. He scoped his rifle and waited any blu to appear before his lens, then took a shot when blu Demo popped out. He saw blu Scout came at his way, but not for him, to his teammates. He pretended to shot and missed. Sometimes they would pretend to kill or attack eachother, or even let one of them alive and get the intelligence. Unless they were with their team and had to fought face to face. A little show would blind the witnesses. And both understood the situation. 

The Scout went down to the sewer after distracted some reds and killed them, Sniper saw that and decided to said hi to his lover. He ran from the balcony to downstairs and warned his team from the incoming enemy, but not the sewer. That one he would go by himself. He jogged to the stairs and met with the water, he looked for his boyfriend while scoped with his rifle. He liked to warn the boy by his red dot sighting. When he finally saw Scout, something was different. Scout crouched beside the health pack but he didn't took it, he looked tired and panted a lot. Was he trembling?

Still on rifle, he drew the dot to Scout, singnaled him. When Scout noticed, he drew the dot on the wall 'Are you alright?' 

Scout turned to looked at him, slowly waved his hand and forced a smile. That didn't stop Sniper from worried one bit. Gosh, he looked pale, he wasn't alright at all. He couldn't go there because there was a camera, he couldn't risk reveal their relationship. So he stood here and drew the dot again 'I'll shoot the wall and you run back to your base.' Scout thumbed up, slowly stood up and waited for Sniper to shoot.

**_BANG!_ **

And Scout ran back to the water, to Blu base. Sniper lowered his rifle, he would take a look at him when they were together again.

"Fellas, we got three free days." the Engineer said made all turned to look at him. They asked what happened, he said the blu Scout and Soldier got sick so miss Pauling and administrator agreed to gave them a days to recover. Red cheered for their free days and times, readied to drunk for no reason on full three days. Only Sniper who looked nervous, so his Scout wasn't okay. The fever wasn't all matter but the Scout, he had nightmare whenever he got sick. And they couldn't see eachother if the boy stayed in his base, he couldn't go there to comfort his lover. 

Scout might find a way to meet him, he hoped the boy would do that. But it seem he would be the one who had to sneaked, it's not like he ever done that before. He would and do whatever he could.

\-------------------------

Next day, around mid night. Nobody would wander outside as everyone prefered to sleep. And there was Sniper, used a binoculars to check Blu base every hour. Today he would go to check his boyfriend, he don't know how bad Scout's condition was but he hoped the boy doing fine. And sleep well if he could. When he confirmed the path was clear, he took his thermos bottle and binoculars with him, and headed to Blu base silently. He tried to step carefully and quietly, when he arrived he walked to the side of the base and searched for Scout's window room.

"Scout? It's me Sniper." No respond, he knocked again and waited. Then he heard a sound inside, a footstep came closer "Snipe?"

"It's me, love." Shortly, Scout opened the window and saw Sniper stood behind "Sup." Scout gave him a weak smile, he looked tired and sleepy.

"Ya shouldn't come here, babe."

"I know." he said and patted Scout's hair then checked his temperature "I wanted to check on you."

His fever still high. Scout raised his hands and held Sniper's. Sniper's hand was warm and cold at the same time, made it a perfect temperature on his skin. They stayed like that for awhile, he let Scout leant on his hands and enjoyed "I don't wanna sleep.."

"I know, but you have to."

Scout expression sadden, even if he was tired and sleepy, he knew he would get nightmare anyway. And he don't like it. Sniper knew he couldn't make the nightmare diappeared or vanished but if Scout couldn't sleep, then him too. They had tried sleeping pill before but the result was Scout still had it and he couldn't wake up when a nightmare got worst. Only when the fever worse enough to let him rest. But that was just terrible if it happen. Exhaled, he took out a thermos bottle and gave to Scout.

"Take this, it'll make you feel better." Scout received the bottle, he asked what was inside and Sniper told him to open it "Camomile tea."

"And I add a little sugar in it. For the taste."

Scout stared at the tea and found a mug to pour, then took a sip. The taste was light and soothe his throat, it smell made him felt freshed and relaxed. Its aroma spread when he poured another, the mug began to warm his hands. The cold he felt before was now replace with warmth of the tea. It felt nice "Thanks."

Sniper smiled, his little scooty was fine now. They hadn't said anything much just appreciated a moment. He knew Scout talked less when he was sick and might fall asleep at any time, but forced himself to stay awake. Sniper wasn't a talkative, too. Held hands was most prefered fondness for now. He looked at his watch, he might need to go "Go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow I'll come again."

Scout looked at him and nodded at first, but when he turned to walk away Scout caught his hand, held it tightly. He turned back and saw Scout gave him a please look, the boy massaged his hand lightly. Sniper couldn't deny this, hell, he couldn't. He decided to stay a few minute, then he thought something "How 'bout I stay here until you sleep?"

The boy gave a look again, he wasn't expected for that but if it made him felt better then he would like to, he nodded. Sniper nodded, so that was a yes "Go ahead, I'll stay here." And Scout did so, he released Sniper's hand and walked to his bed. Slowly sat on and lied down, breathed in and out. He faced to Sniper, their eyes met again as Sniper smiled "Close your eyes, love. I'm here, I got ya."

Scout smiled back, closed his eyes and focused on sleeping. Sniper watched his boyfriend until he was sured Scout finally sleep. He sighed in relief, he looked around and played with his binoculars. The breeze was quiet chill, he hadn't wore sweater or coat. Just his red t-shirt, but still bearable. While he was busied admire the night sky, a blanket wrapped around him. He turned back "Forgot ya might get cold."

"Ya can go now...if ya want." the boy said, Sniper stared at him "Y'sure?"

Scout grabbed and held his hand once again, lifted his to met the forehead "I got cha here, I'll be fine." and smiled fondly. Sniper could feel his hand hot by Scout's fever or blushed, he don't know. But he couldn't stop smiling. He pulled Scout's hand to him and lightly kissed on it.

"Yeah, I got cha." 


End file.
